Kamen rider VAI
by TaJaDoru2011
Summary: First ever fic. When three people are approached by different Organizations who have conflicting goals, what will the outcome be and who will be changed for the better? T for mild violence and horror. Had to repost because I couldnt figure out how to edit
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first EVER fanfic, though I have had the plot in mind for some time. The first four entries might be prologue's for the three main characters of the story and how they find themselves in their predicament. I will try to make the other two characters prologues not as long as this one, but I cant guarantee anything.**

**Kamen Rider does not belong to me, it is a product of Toe, the Characters in this story however are all original. **

**Anyway I hope you Enjoy**

**Edit 29/01/10. Just edited a few mistakes. Next xhapter should be up tonight as well. **

Prologue. 

Tsukiko 

It began the same way it always did when the drugs started to wear off; Tsukiko started to remember the moment she was kidnapped. She had no idea six months had passed since then.

Tsukiko had been a typical college girl in modern day Japan, eager to start living life away from her family for the first time and taking her first steps towards being an independent woman. Of course she'd cried when packing for Medical School with her mother, who would be living on her own for the first couple of months till she could visit. But when she arrived and finished unpacking that sadness had been replaced with excitement; her first lesson started tomorrow and would be the starting point in her dream of becoming a skilled doctor.

Tsukiko had decided this would be her path in life when she was 10, shortly after her father passed away in a car crash which Tsukiko and her mother had also been part of. Her mother had been pinned by the wreckage of the car but was otherwise fine, instructing Tsukiko (who only suffered a few cuts and bruises) on how to give mouth to mouth to her father who had stopped breathing. Even though the doctors later told Tsukiko there was nothing she could have done for her father; that he had been killed on impact with the other car, Tsukiko hadn't believed them and merely thought they were trying to make her feel better. She had thought that if she had merely known more about how to treat people like a doctor or paramedic would in that situation she could have saved her father.

So, after many years of hard work and good grades Tsukiko had finally got what felt like her first step towards reaching her goal, sure it would be another 10 years before she could earn the right to become a fully qualified PhD, but she would enjoy every minute of her training. At least that's what she had decided before fate intervened.

On the same day she arrived at campus Tsukiko decided to have a wander around town to get her bearings and find out where the ideal shops and markets were. However, when going under a large bridge near a quite road she noticed a large yet slim figure lying face down and sprawled on the pavement. Cautiously she approached the figure, following protocol they teach in basic first aid of checking for signs of danger or the cause for the persons collapse like electric wiring, slippery substances etc. That done Tsukiko started to call out to the person from a safe distance in case he/she were drunk or dangerous. The figure had its hood from the raincoat it was wearing obscuring its face. This instantly made Tsukiko suspicious as it had not rained all day. But the person's raincoat was so thick she couldn't tell if their back was rising and falling as it would if they were breathing. She looked around for someone to call and give her support should this person turn out to be dangerous, but as this was under a bridge with lots of cars zooming by overhead her voice would not carry very far.

Then, just as she decided that she couldn't wait any longer and started reaching out to pull back the hood, a black SUV started making its way under the bridge towards Tsukiko and the figure. Her attention diverted the hooded figure suddenly snapped its hand around Tsukiko's wrist, pulling her down to stare her in the face. Seeing it for the first time Tsukiko couldn't help but scream. It was a man, but his lower jaw was split in half between his central incisors, giving it a mandible like appearance of an insect. His eyes were completely black and bulging out of their sockets, again like an insect. His skin had a greenish tinge that Tsukiko had only ever seen in cartoons when the character was feeling sick.

She screamed, first at the creature before her and then at the people in the SUV to help her. She did not see the creature that was now rising to his feet take out a small syringe and plunge it into her neck, but she sure felt it before passing out. The last thing she saw were three men in black suits who stepped out of the SUV; one carrying a small black bag, the other one had a pair of handcuffs and the last one was opening the boot.

Tsukiko woke up to darkness. At first she thought she hadn't opened her eyes but after a second realised there was a slight weight on her face, which brought back memories of the black bag one of the SUV guys had been holding. She tried to move her arms and felt the handcuffs around her wrists which were held behind her back. Tsukiko realised she had been set up by the people in the SUV and that...thing. The creature had pretended to be hurt so Tsukiko would be drawn to help him, and then the other three would drive by in the SUV to distract Tsukiko who would be knocked unconscious by the creature. As the fear started to build up in her Tsukiko drew in a large breath to start screaming, but then felt a familiar sharp pain in her neck. She let out a small yelp and felt herself slip back off to sleep.

The next time she came too Tsukiko realised she was naked, exposed and strapped into some sort of frame that held her upright as if she were standing like a puppet. She opened her eyes and was thankful at first that the bag was gone. This changed after a good look around the large room she was being held prisoner in; it looked like a room from a hospital that children have nightmares about. There were mean looking instruments for cutting, prodding and extracting on a dining room sized table on the left of Tsukiko. Machines that looked like they belonged in a mad scientist film were scattered around and connected by a tangle of wires that led to the frame holding Tsukiko in place. The walls were adorned with so many pictures of dissected bodies and pieces of paper holding diagrams and charts piled on top of each other that Tsukiko was glad she couldn't make them out too clearly.

Looking at the frame that held her in place she saw that the straps were made of plastic whilst the polished metal frame itself seemed so surreal with all its buttons and wires hanging out that it seemed to be something out of a Sci-Fi film. Starting to feel the cold and with the appearance of her surroundings Tsukiko couldn't help but shiver.

The large double doors at the far end of the room suddenly burst open to roughly twenty individuals all dressed in lab coats. All but the man at the front of the group were frantically relaying information to each other about blood tests, reflex's and many things Tsukiko couldn't make out over the chatter. The man at the front of the group never took his eyes off of Tsukiko, looking her straight in the eye with a cold emotionless expression. He was Caucasian and looked allot younger than the other people surrounding him, perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties. He was tall with a full head of light brown hair and piercing sky blue eyes behind a pair of Armani wire rim glasses. If this were a different situation Tsukiko would have thought the man was rather handsome. Instead she found herself terrified of this man amongst a group of strangers who had kidnapped her, stripped her naked and now seemed to be examining her.

The young man raised his hand as a sign for the others to stop talking, all of whom immediately stopped their conversations midsentence and turned to look at Tsukiko. She knew there were far more important things going on but Tsukiko couldn't help feeling humiliated being naked in front of all these strangers who were all staring at her so eerily. She let a small tear run down her cheek but refused to make any noise. The blond man lowered his hand and said in English to someone over his shoulder "How long?" a small Japanese woman came forward and whispered something into his ear.

Turning to Tsukiko he then started to speak in fluent Japanese "I am Professor Einstimmig. Can you understand me Hikari-San?" He waited for Tsukiko to reply, but she was too busy fighting back another tear threatening to roll down her face. In the end he decided not to wait, completely oblivious to her emotional state, and carried on speaking. "You're no doubt wondering what you are doing here and what our intentions are, correct?"

Tsukiko couldn't help it anymore and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She tried to respond verbally but only a few small sobs escaped her lips. She pulled herself together and nodded her head to answer the so called "Professors" question.

Satisfied with her response Prof. Einstimmig turned to his team and gave them a nod, sending them running to the various machines scattered around the room. Once they were all in place the lead professor turned to address Tsukiko again.

"We are part of an Organization set on breaking the boundaries of science, creating miraculous discoveries that will benefit mankind and help it to reach its next stage in evolution." It sounded like he was saying a company logo that had been drilled into his head through constant rehearsal. After finishing this sentence Einstimmig and his colleagues faces all cracked into a wicked smile that only fuelled Tsukiko's fear that these people were crazy.

Einstimmig regained his emotionless expression and continued. "Our research for the last decade has involved crossing the DNA of humans with various animals to see what kind of benefits mankind would get with the durability of an insect or the grace of a tiger etc. I'm sure you realise this process is highly illegal." That creepy smile spread across his face again. "But then I'm sure you also know from experience that we have had much success in our research regardless of ethics. You've met Hopper after all; perhaps you would like to see him again? Someone bring Hopper in, quickly!"

Two of the scientists left the room for a minute and came back with the green man who had tricked Tsukiko and got her into this mess. The only difference was this time he had nothing covering his torso, leaving his mutated form exposed for all to see. His head was bald and seemed to bulge slightly more round the back. His skin was green on every visible part of his body with rough patches on his elbows, wrists and chest. His forearms had a row of small spikes running from his elbow to his wrist. However more than anything else it was Hoppers mouth that kept drawing Tsukiko's attention. Every time he opened it the jaw would split, causing his shrunken tongue to flop down and almost touch his exposed chest. Tsukiko hadn't realised she'd been screaming till the creature had covered its ears to block out the noise. The Professor and his group of scientists however seemed completely unfazed by Tsukiko's scream.

"Yes, yes, he's quite the charmer isn't he? Someone take him away before she starts vomiting, I don't want time wasted on sterilizing the room." yelled Professor Einstimmig. Tsukiko turned her head as one of the scientists started to escort hopper from the room, unable to bear looking at him anymore for fear of seeing him open his mouth again. Einstimmig waited for Tsukiko to calm down again, for some reason determined that she would hear what he had to say, though she had an idea of what they wanted with her after seeing hopper. They wanted to make her into something like him; part human, part something else.

_**Well thats the end of my first post, hopefully get the second part to this character prologue up soon and then onto some more action packed scenes. Please review and tell me if your interested so far, and where you think this character story is going. I hope you enjoyed :)**_


	2. Prologue Tsukiko part 2

_**Hey sorry I took so long writing the next chapter but it was really hard to word it the way I wanted and caused many rewrites. **_

_**I should finish Tsukiko's prologue in the next chapter and then start on the first riders prologue. **_

_**Tsukiko's is an important part of the story at this point but she is not a rider. These next two chapters will also be a bit violent/squicky so be forewarned. **_

Any thought that this wasn't real was instantly removed from Tsukiko's mind by the fact that the straps around her arms were causing her more and more pain, almost like they were getting tighter around her wrists.

Einstimmig started talking again once he seemed Tsukiko was able to take in what he was saying. "Now, you're probably thinking 'But why me? There are millions of people in the world, why did you choose me?' Well you see Hikari-san, you are very special; not everyone can survive our little experiment, only a chosen few who have certain, shall we say, characteristics.

You see, once we moved onto human testing we tried anyone we could find: the homeless, the uncared for. We even tried testing on unborn babies still in their mother's womb, but all of them were failures. They either died before any physical change happened or in the midst of a minor mutation. Then it came into our knowledge that there are humans who have both a unique mind and blood type." He started to pace from side to side in front of Tsukiko as he continued.

"You see humans like you, that we call Superior Humans (or S.H. for short), emit a brainwave. With the right equipment we can track these brainwaves back to their source, which is how we came to find you and your predecessors. We never expected the results to be as good as they were when we performed on our first SH subject, but by the end of the transformation we had Hopper, who has been our faithful, heh... 'enforcer' ever since. You see S.H. bodies are far more accepting of our treatment, capable of adapting themselves in order to survive. Of course their few and far between. We did experiments with other SH's after hopper but they were more...disobedient than Hopper. Most committed suicide in the end but hey; that's what autopsies are for right?" the other scientists chuckled, though some of it sounded forced.

"Now you, my dear young lady, will be the crowning jewel of our labour as we seek to create the ultimate life form. This" he said, taking out a small test tube half filled with black liquid, "is a small sample of a creature we wish for you to show us. Generations of scientists in this organization have dedicated their lives to recreate this creature, and we believe we have the means to do so. So I have only one question. Your answer will not amount to anything in the long run, but still I feel I must ask you: will you willingly help us bring decades of hard work to a successful conclusion?"

Tsukiko stared at him with a look of fear and disgust. This man, these people were clearly out of their minds. They had kidnapped her, told her they knew how to genetically alter people with animals, shown her the evidence to back their story and now expected her to agree to let them do the same to her giving her full knowledge they would do it regardless. "Fuck you Asshole!"

Having said nothing apart from the occasionally sob or scream the scientists would have been taken aback by this sudden colourful outburst from what till now had been a shy young woman. But having heard the same rants, pleads and screams many times before they paid Tsukiko no mind.

Einstimmig didn't budge an inch; he just looked at Tsukiko, waiting for her to finish her little tantrum. Tsukiko fell silent once she noticed he had been rubbing the test tube full of liquid affectionately with his thumb all this time.

"If you think for one minute I am going to let you bastards come near me with that thing you have got another thing..." she was cut off by a sudden feeling of dizziness. She was incredibly hot; her hair was plastered to her head from so much sweat. The room seemed to be swirling around her but she could see Einstimmig clearly, that creepy smile back on his face as he said in a muffled voice "Oh Tsukiko-san, with all our excitement did you really think we would wait for you to wake up before starting treatment? We administered the serum and started the necessary preparations whilst you were sleeping. This room is merely to monitor and record your transformation as it happens. As your probably realising, it's starting right now."

"The-...then why...?" Tsukiko started to say.

"Why did I bother explaining it to you? Well some of our past subjects who were not told what was going to happen to them died of heart attacks. We think they might have been so shocked they died of fright. Since then we have made sure to tell patients as much as they need to know. Plus, I just love seeing people's faces when they meet Hopper for the first time. Do try not to die Tsukiko-San." And with that he joined the other scientists who had moved into a small room with a protective window and dozens of monitors to observe her.

Through the haziness and heat a new sensation hit Tsukiko so intensely she almost forgot how to breathe: Pain. From her toes to her scalp Tsukiko was in agony, so much so that she found herself unable to bring any sound to her screams of pain. Her body started shaking; the straps at her wrist starting to dig into her flesh and draw the same black liquid that had been injected into her. The pain did not lesson, it only grew. Tsukiko was unaware that her hair was falling out and drifting to the floor into the pool of blood that had started to form from the cuts on her wrists.

Whilst Tsukiko was unaware of the changes happening to her, the scientists were taking note on every little detail. Using the machines on the harness they could check her vitals and perform all sorts of scans that allowed them to see what was happening both inside and out of Tsukiko. The harness also allowed them to loosen her straps as far as they dared to prevent her bleeding to death, having had a few past experiments fail that way.

However, everyone stopped looking at the monitors and started looking at Tsukiko as the first big transformation started to occur. Tsukiko's chest flattened out at the same time that her skin started to take on a dark burgundy colour, the only exceptions being her face and chest which became a pale green colour. Suddenly on top of the usual pain Tsukiko had the sensation that every part of her was being stretched out. In truth her arms and legs were getting longer and thinner, so thin that the restraints had to suddenly tighten their grip to keep a hold of her only to loosen it a second later as they started to become thicker and stronger.

There was a sudden sickening snap. Checking the x-rays the scientists could see that the bones in her forearm had not only snapped clean in half at the centre, entirely new bones had started to form in-between the snap. The same thing happened a minute later to her shins. The bones in her feet fused together and elongated till they resembled large curved blades. Her hands remained the same shape, but the fingers became longer and ended in barbed claws. By the time her limbs had stopped growing her arms were two and a half meters, whilst her legs were nearly six making her completely unable to stand.

Her upper torso had not changed much since her chest had flattened out, but suddenly two large bumps appeared on her waistline and another two on her upper hip. "What are the scans showing about those protrusions?" asked Einstimmig to one of the technicians. "The scanners aren't working; they started shorting out just before the protrusions appeared." "Well get them back online be-" with a sickening squelch all four lumps erupted, showering the floor with black blood. Out of each wound another huge leg, identical in shape and size to Tsukiko's new legs, slowly started to protrude an grow, the wounds around them quickly closing.

Tsukiko herself was in so much pain at this point she was completely unaware of what changes were befalling her. The small of her back and buttocks started to expand and swell out, fusing together to become one large mass. This huge change caused her new legs to rearrange themselves till there were three on opposite side of her and now fully capable of supporting her into a standing position. Or at least they would have had they not been twitching in every direction due to Tsukiko's constant shaking. The mass forming at her back took the shape of what the scientists realised was an abdomen, her body taking on the characteristics of an Insect or Arachnid. "Is this what I think it is?" asked one of the scientists. Everyone was silent as the next change started to occur.

Whilst her lower back had been expanding Tsukiko's upper torso had been growing and filling out, developing more muscle as it grew. The back of her head was also expanding and flattening out into a crest reminiscent of a Triceratops with tiny curved horns decorating the edges.

Unable to take the strain of Tsukiko's rapidly growing body pushing against it, the harness started to creak. Suddenly the beam above Tsukiko's head snapped at the same instant that the rest of the harness was wrenched out of the ground; disconnecting the wires and rending the various observational equipment it was attached too useless. Both sections of it dangled uselessly from Tsukiko's wrist as she collapsed to the floor in a heap on her side.

"Quick! We have to keep her contained!" screamed one of the scientists.

"WAIT!" screamed Einstimmig as everyone started moving about. "Have a team prepared but do not enter that room until the transformation has finished. The scanners are useless now but we will continue to record and document the transformation with what observational equipment we have left. I will not have decades of hard work ruined on a technicality, is that clear!" Everyone returned to their posts feeling a lot more vulnerable knowing this fascinating creature they had created was no longer restrained. It was capable of breaking through the restraints (which included a thick metal harness) and now only a thin glass window was keeping it away from them.

As the growth spurts started to slow down Tsukiko's skin began to harden, becoming an exoskeleton. The only exception was her face, which only now started to go through its own transformation. Her nose flattened out and completely disappeared, her mouth expanding out to become a reptilian like muzzle. Her human teeth simply fell out of her gums as new razor sharp teeth grew to replace them, the colour of her three pronged tongue matching the black blood that now flowed within her body.

Her original eyes, having become reptilian in appearance, started sliding to opposite sides of her head as a new single eye grew in the centre of her forehead. With this last transformation the green skin across Tsukiko's face became a mixture of burgundy exoskeleton and green scale, particularly around her mouth. Finally the pain started to subside and Tsukiko fell unconscious. Her new body, now the size of a large van, lay sprawled across the floor, the harness still uselessly attached to her wrists.

The observation room was silent for a few minutes till Einstimmig whispered "What's her vitals say?"

A middle aged woman replied; "The equipment left working recognizes a heartbeat and steady breathing. She's alive." Again silence fell for a few seconds as they all stared at Tsukiko; marvelling at their creation. Finally someone said. "It's fascinating; she has an internal skeleton and an exoskeleton, as well as the characteristics of both an insect and reptile." Every person in the room tried talking all at once after that, enthralled by the results of Tsukiko's transformation. Finally Einstimmig called everyone to attention.

"Gentlemen, we have just completed generations of hard labour. This evening we have recreated a species that NEXST has attempted to understand since it was first discovered. If our research on this species is accurate then we know what breed she is and what she is capable of. She should start repr-" he was cut off by the expression on many of his colleagues faces; terror.

Whilst they had been complimenting each other Tsukiko had regained consciousness. Normally a patient would take days to recover from the transformation, yet she was clearly standing on all six of her new legs and staring in at them. To say they were nervous would be a great understatement.

_**So that's chapter two, what do think? Hope its still interesting. The next chapter, which I've almost finished, gets a lot darker. In fact the next character prologue gets pretty dark too.**_

_**But ill get there when I get there. **_

_**Please review **__**J**___


	3. Prologue Tsukiko part 3 final

_**Okay third chapters up and I warn you, it gets pretty dark. This is however the end of Tsukiko's prologue. Next will be a new character and one of the main riders. Hope you enjoy and once again, kamen rider is owned by toei. **_

When Tsukiko had first gained consciousness she felt incredibly sore and disorientated, though that passed surprisingly quickly considering the pain she'd been through. After a few seconds she only felt a small tingly feeling running through her arms and all six of her legs. At this thought Tsukiko realised something was wrong after remembering where she was.

She quickly opened all three of her eyes and was taken aback at how much vision she now had and how much clearer everything was. She started to bring her left arm up to shield her eyes but stopped when she saw her new arm for the first time. Her once strong yet feminine hands she had hoped to use to save people's lives were gone, replaced with something monstrous that could easily end lives rather than save them.

Looking down at her chest she discovered her womanly physique had been replaced with hard jagged armour that hurt when she tried to rip it off, almost as though she were trying to pull off her own skin. On the second attempt she noticed the first pair of her new six legs. They were long, covered in the same hard burgundy armour (without the small patch of green her chest had) and ended in large thick curved blades. She tried to make them move and was shocked to feel four other appendages move as well.

Turning her head she saw the rest of her new body; her large abdomen that made up two thirds of her body and her other four legs all sprawled out behind her, all of it covered in that same hard, jagged looking armour. She felt weight at the back of her head and through the rising panic realised that her head must have also changed somehow. Lifting her wrists she noticed that the harness, which not so long ago had been keeping her prisoner, had been ripped out of the ground with the straps still attached to her wrists. Some part of her new brain realised this was her chance to escape. But upon realising the metal of the harness was reflective she pulled it closer to her, fearful yet determined that she would see what those bastards had done to her face.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, each inhale and exhale sounding like the menacing growl of some fierce beast. Finally she opened her eyes; her heart skipping a few beats as she took in her knew appearance.

The large "crown" structure upon her head was also covered in the same burgundy armour, an exoskeleton a small part of her brain realised, whilst green scales covered the skin around her eyes and reptilian mouth. The iris of the eye in the centre of her forehead was blood red whilst the eyes at either side of her head were bright egg yolk yellow, all three having the vertical slits of reptilian eyes. They all started to leak a white liquid at Tsukiko's sadness, her mouth making small clicking sounds. This was her new forms way of crying.

Her ears, small slits hidden beneath her crown, picked out the sound of people talking. People talking excitedly. People sounding happy. People sounding proud. One of them she instantly recognised as the monster that had done this to her.

Suddenly her misery turned to rage: they had done this to her. They had done this to her and who knew how many others. They had taken people's lives and ruined them for their own curiosity. They had kidnapped her, humiliated her, performed an experiment that had tortured and mutated her into some monstrous beast and they only sounded proud of what they had done.

Tsukiko brought the straps of the harness to her mouth and bit through them, her new teeth cutting through them with no resistance. It was as she tried to stand on her new legs that Tsukiko realised the talking had stopped. She turned her enormous head and gazed at the faces of a dozen petrified looking scientists, all but one who had his back facing her: Einstimmig.

Any sane thought left Tsukiko's head as the scientist slowly turned around to face her, a look of concern on his face quickly changing to fear as Tsukiko let loose a blood curdling roar which showed the scientist every one of her razor sharp teeth. In a flash the glass had exploded, sending shards flying in every direction as Tsukiko's hand burst through and wrapped its long clawed fingers nearly all the way around Einstimmig's waist. In just as quick a flash Einstimmig was gone, wrenched from the observation room and staring into the three eyes of his own creation. "Call in the Containment Squad!" yelled one of the scientists as they all scrambled to exit the room as soon as possible.

A small part of Tsukiko's mind was surprised that her Exoskeleton had sensory skills, as she could clearly feel Einstimmig pissing himself through her armour plated fingers. The rest of her mind however was barely capable of coherent thought and was solely focused on the snivelling little man she now held in her powerful new hands.

Einstimmig had always felt confident and in control, even when dealing with the higher ups of Organization he worked for: NEXST, short for NeXt STage. Now however he realised there was no controlling this situation; he had greatly miscalculated the recovery time of his creation and was now at its mercy. His only hope was that somewhere in that creatures brain the young woman it use to be would be in control and not kill him.

Tsukiko herself had only just managed to restrain herself from biting Einstimmig in half the second she had pulled him through the screen. It almost felt like another person was sharing her mind, one that was Bloodthirsty and wanted nothing more than to rip this man to shreds. Through the rage she was feeling she knew that taking his life would not undo what he had done, but she had spent years dreaming of being a doctor and in a few hours this man had not only squashed that ream but changed her into something that terrified her. All for the sake of fulfilling his own twisted dream.

Attempting to communicate with him Tsukiko said "Change me back?" her feminine voice replaced with a loud deep guttural voice that made each word sound like a low rumbling roar. Einstimmig chose his words carefully, unable to hide the terror in his voice or stop himself from shaking.

"Of course Tsukiko-San of course! All you need to do is put me down and we will start the treatment to change you back. So just put me down okay?" It was a desperate play and a downright lie but Einstimmig hoped Tsukiko would be disorientated and desperate enough to believe him.

Tsukiko continued to hold Einstimmig. Indeed she was desperate to be back to her old self, but she wasn't deluded enough to not realise Einstimmig was lying to her; she doubted they had ever tried to reverse their experiments. But this man and his organization might be the only people who could find a way to change her back. How could she get them to agree to do so; the minute she would put Einstimmig down they would capture her and perform all sorts of experiments on her again.

Her concentration was brought back to the here and now by the sound of heavy feet running down a corridor towards the large double doors Einstimmig and his scientists had entered what seemed a lifetime ago. For a few minutes there was silence, Tsukiko realising too late what was about to happen.

A sudden white flash erupted from the small window panel set in the door and struck Tsukiko on the shoulder of the arm that was holding Einstimmig. There was not much pain but the shock of it had caused Tsukiko to drop Einstimmig, who landed on his feet and started sprinting for the door.

Dazed and confused Tsukiko watched as the doors burst open revealing a group of seven men wearing body armour and armed with strange looking rifles. They stepped into the room, one of them grabbing onto Einstimmig who wheezed "Take her down but do not harm her, I want her unconscious and sedated but functioning for future experimentation."

The man holding him replied "Understood Sir. There's a squad waiting for you at the end of the corridor with an elevator."

Without saying anything else Einstimmig ran through the doors, down the corridor and out of Tsukiko's field of vision as the doors closed behind the approaching guards.

Once inside the room the gaurds kept their rifles aimed at Tsukiko but did not move any closer to her. "What the fuck is that!" said one of them disgustedly. The one who had been speaking to Einstimmig said "Just another one of Einstimmigs pets boys, nothing we cant handle. Granted its an ugly bitch. Set your guns to stun and wait till you get a clear shot." "With an ass like that how could we miss!" Said the guard closest to Tsukiko, causing some nervous chuckling amongst the guards.

Tsukiko had been afraid when the guards had first entered pointing their guns at her, but now that other part of her mind was filled with rage and disgust. These men must have known what Einstimmig and his men were up to, but treated the whole thing as a big joke. The rage it felt at all these people, that it had made it let Einstimmig slip through its fingers. It tipped back its head and let out another bloodcurdling roar, Tsukiko barely aware of her actions being controlled by this feral mind.

Suddenly there was a bang followed by another stinging sensation on her stomach, similar to the sensation when she dropped Einstimmig. Looking down she saw that the rifle of the guard closest to her, the one who had said she had a huge ass, was smoking. Looking at herself she saw the Exoskeleton on her stomach had a small bit of black soot where he had shot her but no actual wound to her herself or her armour. Realising they needed to hit a part of the creature that was unprotected the guards opened fire; hoping to disorientate her till they landed a lucky shot.

The furry of the second mind in Tsukiko's head only intensified at the annoying stinging sensation. She realised that it was not bullets that were being shot but some kind of electrical charge; no doubt used to render the experiments unconscious without the use of tranquilizers.

Giving into the beasts rage she charged the guards, rushing into the stinging sensation but determined she was not going to let Einstimmig and his organization torture her anymore. She was going to escape and ensure that the world knew what he and his team had done to her, had done to many others.

Getting her legs to move her forward took a few attempts but she soon reached the guards. Swinging her arms at the nearest 3 she sent them flying into a wall, the sound of bones breaking on impact could be heard over the gunshots. Tsukiko however was past the point of caring, only two thoughts going through her mind: get out & get Einstimmig. She ploughed through the remaining Guards (who quickly moved out of reach of her long arms) and quickly learned a rhythm to get her legs moving her through the double door and down the corridor, which thankfully was big enough to accommodate her size.

Breathing quickly Tsukiko remembered what the Guards had told Einstimmig about an elevator being at the end of the corridor. She hoped it was as big or she would be stuck on whatever floor this was until the guards caught up with her. She no longer felt the stinging sensation or heard them chasing after her; she guessed they must be checking the guards she had knocked aside. Now that she had a minute to think about it a small part of her mind was thinking; _"What if I've killed those guards?"_ She defiantly heard some bones break when they hit the wall, what if shed sent them flying so hard they'd… No, she couldn't think like that. They were part of this organization which meant they had known what went on, which meant they were responsible for letting people like Einstimmig do their twisted experiments. She hadn't meant to hurt them but she was not going to let these people mess around with hers or anyone else's life anymore.

Finally Tsukiko reached the end of the corridor and sure enough the elevator was BIG. Probably large enough that she would be able to fit in. The light at the top said she was on level minus twenty, meaning she was twenty floors underground. It also told her that the elevator was currently going up to level 1, no doubt with Einstimmig inside.

The second rage filled mind took over and wrenched open the elevator doors using its powerful arms. Once open it reached out with its front legs across the empty space of the elevator shaft till they touched the wall on the opposite side. Using its arms for balance it then brought her middle legs and then finally the rest of its body into the shaft. The small part of Tsukiko's mind that was still aware realised she should have plummeted down the shaft given her size and weight. But somehow her new strong adhesive legs managed to not only prevent it; they were starting to reach out and pull her upwards toward the elevator. She could see it was three floors above her and rising.

The beasts mind, for that was what Tsukiko realised it was, raged at the man in the elevator, its six legs quickening their pace to keep up.. In less that 6 seconds it was underneath the elevator and digging its claws into the metal as if it was cardboard. Tsukiko could hear screaming and felt a familiar stinging sensation on her hands. Tsukiko didn't like the sound of the screams but the beast relished them. It brought its legs up to stick to the underside of the elevator. This way they no longer had to chase after it.

The beast then dug both hands into the hole it had made and started to stretch it out, ripping off chunks of metal as it went. The people inside continued screaming and firing their useless guns, which did nothing but further goad the beast.

Being so near to its prey the last of Tsukiko conscience was lost to the animalistic bloodlust of the beast that had been rising within her. The creature reached into the Elevator and started pulling people out, looking for the man that had caused it so much pain. With each unsuccessful attempt it discarded the personi t was holding, letting them plummet into the darkness below. Becoming more frustrated with its failure and the constant stinging sensation the creature pulled the tear wider until it could squeeze its entire body into the elevator.

What it saw upon entering were three remaining guards continuing to make those annoying stinging sensations with their guns. Cowering behind them was its prey. Having found it the creature made another roar, this time for victory. It reached out towards the guards, who upon realising their weapon only seemed to aggravate it tried using them as a clubs instead. Without breaking stride the creature wrapped its fingers around the first two guards and squeezed, feeling their ribs break beneath its fingers. It threw them aside, reaching out for the third guard who tried to move around the beast, the mission of protecting Einstimmig completely forgotten. Never the less the beast caught him and he quickly shared a similar fate as his comrades.

Now alone with its prey and with 12 more floors to go the beast had plenty of time to indulge itself. All that needs to be known is that the beast had Tsukiko's revenge for her.

It was as it finished the deed that Tsukiko's mind and reasoning began to resurface after having been taken over by the beasts rage. She found herself looking into the eyes of Einstimmig's severed head clutched within her hands. She dropped it in shock and looked at her surroundings, her mind having gone blank once the beast had taken over. Blood covered the walls and slowly Tsukiko pieced together what the creature had done. Her breathing quickened, bile rising in her throat as the room started to spin around her with thoughts of what had happened to her, what she had done to all those people.

With a sudden ping the elevator doors opened and Tsukiko was blinded by many lights, her ears picking out orders shouted through megaphones. With her centre eye she could just make out row upon row of armoured guards pointing their guns at her as the first fire was shot. It hit the side of her face, stinging more than the previous shots she had taken. Still dazed it didn't take long for Tsukiko's rage to build up with the beast threatening to rise up and take control again.

Determined to get away from these people before that happened, Tsukiko realised she was in an aircraft hanger with the exit behind the row of armed men who were now peppering her with shot after shot from those rifles. The amount of shots she was being hit with were more than just an annoyance now; they were becoming painful.

After a few seconds of remembering how to move her new legs Tsukiko charged towards the armed men who moved well clear of the beast. They knew this thing had taken out 2 squads; they had heard from the squad below and seen what was left of the squad in the elevator. A single blast from any one of these weapons they were using had once been powerful enough to stop a stampeding rhino dead in its tracks, yet the constant barrage of fire they were sending now only seemed to be pissing this creature off.

Raising her hands to protect her face Tsukiko ran through the space the strike team was making, past them and then out the hanger doors into the night sky.

However, the exertion of escaping the lab, climbing the elevator shaft and having to fight her way through the guards had left Tsukiko exhausted. Stopping for a second to catch her breath the strike team caught up with her and continued to open fire. Tired and hurt the beast quickly started to make itself felt in Tsukiko's mind. However, before it could start its rampage both itself and Tsukiko were shocked by a sharp terrible pain spreading throughout its abdomen. It felt as though it was on fire. Their legs gave out from under them and the beast whimpered in retreat into Tsukiko's mind, leaving her with the excruciating pain.

"What's it doing?" asked one of the strike team as they surrounded Tsukiko with guns levelled at her abdomen, which had started to swell and emit a bluish light. Behind them a Japanese man in a blue business suit appeared, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Tsukiko.

"Its about to reproduce." he said with a look that would be reminiscent of a hawk calmly watching its prey.

"What!" asked the officer, none of the team knowing how to take this bit of information.

Tsukiko had heard his words but did not believe them. She was a virgin; she'd been so busy with her education there had barely been any time for boys, she couldn't possibly be pregnant. Her body though was saying otherwise as she started to feel something pushing at the end of her abdomen, the fact that she accepted she now had an abdomen worried her. The pain continued for five minutes, the strike team unsure what to do.

"Director, perhaps you should step back. She could still be dangerous." said the strike team leader to the man with glasses.

The director replied "We've spent billions to make this moment possible, there's no way I am missing the first birth."

Everyone flinched at that statement, including Tsukiko. Taking deep breaths she mustered enough strength to ask in her booming voice "First!"

The Director of NEXST looked at Tsukiko with shock for a moment, but quickly replaced it with that predatory look of interest.

"You are a Queen my dear, you'll be creating an entire swarm of creatures like you. Ah and here comes the first generation."

With this the pain reached braking point and Tsukiko let out a roar of pain, the blue light becoming so bright that she could see it illuminating the faces of the strike team all around her, still unsure what to do. The light started to die down at the same time the pain began to recede.

"Oh my god its disgusting!"

Similar shouts of revulsion soon followed from the strike team, who took a step back. The Director however took a step closer, gazing in wonder at whatever Tsukiko had just spawned.

Tsukiko herself had been exhausted and in too much pain to have turned to look at it, whatever it was. But curiosity and fear were forcing her to raise her head and gaze at the child she had given birth to, unsure how she should feel about being a mother to begin with.

At first she wasn't sure what she was gazing at. It looked like a large steaming pile of matted black hair with streaks of green. Upon closer inspection four large oval shapes could be seen under the hair, each one pulsating as if they were breathing, a faint green glow radiating with each pulse. They were roughly the size of a five year old child. The smell they released was vile, a mixture of rotting flesh and smoke.

They may be different to any kind she had ever seen but Tsukiko realised what they were instantly: she had laid four eggs. She was the mother of four abominations. She hated to think of her own children like that but with what had happened to her and with what the creature within her had done, she dreaded to think what was growing within those eggs.

The director was the first to speak, snapping every person out of their daze. "Commander I want those eggs secured before they hatch and I want the Queen sedated and quarantined, understood?"

The strike team commander ran to the directors side and saluted, but as the director turned to leave he asked. "Sir you've seen us fire repeatedly at that thing without it going down, how do you suggest we sedate it?"

The director turned back around to face the commander and then back to Tsukiko. Tsukiko was so exhausted she could barely raise her head.

"I think our Queen has exhausted herself, one shot in the eye should render her unconscious, it seems it has nothing to protect it like the rest of her. But don't set it too high, she has much work to do."

Tsukiko looked at the director, taking in his appearance.

He had a handsome face only ruined by that predatory glare he was still giving her and the eggs. He had dark shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. He was maybe a little older than Einstimmig but not much, defiantly taller though not quite as lean. His voice had been calm, controlled and well spoken. He was the Director of the organization known as NEXST.

Einstimmig had merely been his lackey. This man, this monster hiding behind a handsome face, was the real one pulling the strings. He might not have been present for the experiment that made her into what she was, but he was the one behind it all.

He seemed to know what she was, which looking back on it so did Einstimmig and his team. The director had even known she was a pregnant Queen of whatever the hell kind of species they had turned her into. Tsukiko had never heard of anything like the beast she had become. How could they have known so much about this.

Suddenly the commander was in front of her, still out of Tsukiko's reach but close enough to get a good shot at her eyes as the Director had suggested. Tsukiko was drained, all she wanted was to sleep, maybe even die so she wouldn't have to wake up to whatever hell they had planned next. There was a bright flash and then blissful nothingness as Tsukiko was rendered unconscious.

Tsukiko remembered that night clearly, though the next six months had been one blurred mess. The Scientists of NEXST had quickly worked out a dosage to keep Tsukiko, or Project Isis as they had dubbed her, continually sedated and docile without causing her any serious harm. They had also constructed a new harness that was strong enough to keep her restrained should she try to escape. They collected the each cluster of eggs she laid, sometimes four sometimes five, and kept them separate from her.

She had only seen her first cluster once. Their appearance was horrific but what was worse was that she realised they had no minds of their own. Just like a colony of ants or bees they had no sense of self, instead making their presence felt within their queens mind and waiting for instructions. They were mindless slaves.

NEXST quickly learned of this when Tsukiko had ordered them to set her free. She no longer had any qualms about killing her captors and gave her children the simple order to kill. Her children were quickly gunned down whilst she herself was placed in a stronger harness and moved further away from the rest of her eggs. Then after many more experiments involving Tsukiko and her children the organization found a way to recreate Tsukiko's link to her offspring, which they had titled as GEAEB (Genetically Engineered And Enhanced Beings). They could now control the GEAEB and get them to perform any task they demanded without question.

She had caught brief flashes of connection with the GEAEB who sent her information involving a new bread NEXST had created called SABTIP's (Superiorly Advanced Beings Through Isis Project). By implanting the serum that caused mutation into the un hatched eggs with a small sample of DNA from different life forms, they could create even stronger monstrosities.

Tsukiko didn't want to think what they were planning to do with her or these creatures they had created, and as the next batch of drugs was pumped into her body, she barely thought of anything. She only hoped this nightmare would soon.

_**As you can probably guess NEXST are going to be the bad guys with the GEAEB's and SABTIP's as the monsters of the week. This makesTsukiko the unwilling monster maker of the story. I did say this chapter would be pretty dark. **_

_**However the plot thickens with the next character as another organization lets itself be known as well as the stories first kamen rider.**_

_**Please review, let me know if its too dark/disturbing. **_


End file.
